


Love Is...

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face is sick, and Hannibal takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is...

_Love Is... Cleaning Your Lover's Bed After A Nasty Attack Of Food Poisoning..._

Murdock quietly closed the door to the bathroom suite and sighed heavily.

"How is he?" Hannibal asked from the side of the stripped bed, gingerly picking up the last of the discarded, crumpled up soiled bedding and dumping them in a trash bag. 

"He's real sick, bossman," the pilot mumbled shaking his head, tears brightening his blue-green eyes. He hated seeing his best friend like this... even if it was just a bad case of food poisoning.

"Damn fool oughta' know not to eat that shit on the tables," BA grunted, fists on his hips to stop them fidgeting, because despite his little brother's stupidity, he was really worried too. "They leave that shit out in the sun all day... damn fool!"

Murdock frowned at BA and headed towards the window and stared forlornly at the beautiful crystal blue sea and the white sands of Phuket Beach. He absently fingered the small shell in his pocket, running his fingers over the smooth surface. Face had promised to go scuba diving with him, to help find a place to return his special shell, rescued from the dingy aquarium in the back of the local corner store back in Iraq, back to the sea... 

So much for a week's stand down in a tropical paradise. After the first day of fun, they'd spent the next two holed up in their hotel room worried sick about their team mate.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Hannibal blew out a breath and took the bottle of water from the pilot, frowning when less than a quarter was missing.

"He couldn't drink it," Murdock shrugged, "kept throwing it up as soon as he swallowed."

Hannibal nodded and slipped into the bathroom, nose wrinkling instantly at the sour smell of vomit and lingering odour of other body waste. Man, the kid was sick. He looked at his lover, heart hurting as the kid's flushed, sweaty body trembled, jerking miserably as he retched into the toilet.

"Oh kid," he murmured and quickly rinsed out a cloth, placing the cool material against Face's forehead. Face leaned into the blessed cool with a pitiful moan.

"Sorry, boss," he sighed, washed out blue eyes opening a fraction. He spat in the toilet and carefully sat back, taking the cloth from Hannibal and wiping it over his whole face.

"Yeah, I know," Hannibal nodded and stroked his knuckles over a stubbled cheek. Face had apologised a hundred times already. He held up the uncapped bottle of water, "I need you to drink this, Face."

Peering at the water through the cloth in his fingers, Face shook his head. "It won't stay down," he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Flushing the toilet, Hannibal perched on the side of the tub. Leaning forward, he stated gently, "Tem, you're getting dehydrated. You know this. If you don't replace what you lose, I'm gonna have to involve the hospital."

"What?" Face groaned. He didn't want to go to the hospital because he'd stupidly eaten a dodgy spicy dip! His stomach rolled at the flash memory of lukewarm, sticky spice on his tongue and he bolted upright, head over the rim of the toilet bowl as he heaved again, bringing up nothing but watery bile. And then he felt his bowels cramp... "Fuuuuck, boss, leave me alone, I need..."

Recognising the desperate pleading whine in his lover's voice, Hannibal nodded and left him with a little dignity. Both BA and Murdock looked anxiously at the colonel when he closed the door again.

"He's still pretty sick," Hannibal said after listening to the muffled groans drifting from the bathroom.

"So, what we gonna do?" Murdock asked wide eyed, fingers raking roughly through his hair. BA saw the way the pilot was edging towards worrying himself into a state and stepped forward. 

"How 'bout we check out the scuba divin', Murdock?" he suggested, throwing a meaningful glance at Hannibal. The pilot, after a string of taxing and stressful missions, was in desperate need of some R&R, and worrying about Face was pushing him well beyond his limit. Murdock, however, stared horrified.

"What? And leave Facey like this?"

"Murdock, I'll look after him," Hannibal chipped in quickly. "He's only got a touch of food poisoning. No need for us all to miss out on our vacation. Besides, Face would want you to have fun. Enough fun for him, too."

Frowning, Murdock considered Hannibal's words, his conscience warring behind his eyes. He wanted to help care for Face, he was worried sick about him...

"He's right, Murdock," Face said from where he had an unsteady grip on the bathroom door. Murdock looked up and smiled.

"Facey, you're gonna be alright now?"

"Sure, buddy, I think a good night's sleep will do me a world of good," Face smiled back. "You go, have fun with BA. Find a home for that pretty shell, okay?"

Grabbing his new cap, Murdock nodded and hesitantly headed towards the door. "You sure, Facey?"

"Yep, now go! Have fun!"

Before he could change his mind, BA ushered him through the door just in time to see Hannibal lurched forward to catch Face as he slumped to the floor.

'Fuck', the big man frowned, but Hannibal nodded his okay, they'd be fine.

"That was quite a performance, kid," Hannibal murmured as he gently lifted the sick man onto the bed.

"Yeah, one o' my best," Face slurred and swallowed hard. "Shit, need a... gonna be..."

And Hannibal got the trash can under Face's head just as he started to heave once more. "Jesus, Tem, what am I gonna do with you?" the colonel shook his head and pressed his palm against Face's forehead. He wasn't running a fever, which was fortunate in the high temperatures of Phuket, and the aircon was helping keeping him cool anyway. But his lover was beginning to become listless and lethargic, and that scared Hannibal.

Uncapping a new, cold bottle of water, he gently propped Face's head up and nudged his lips with the bottle. "Face, you need to drink this," he urged.

Face moved his head to the side and groaned. He couldn't drink anything, he'd only throw it back up again. He just wanted to sleep now. "Later, boss, just wanna sleep..."

The slur in the weak voice notched up Hannibal's worry even more and he frowned, mentally pulling on his Colonel's beret. "No can do, Lieutenant, you need to drink this, and that's an order," he barked and eventually nodded when Face sipped small amounts.

But then he jerked and the meagre amount of water made a rapid reappearance.

That was it. Hannibal grabbed the hotel 'phone and dialled reception, gently stroking his fingers through Face's hair as he waited.

~

The knock on the door had Hannibal automatically checking that it hadn't woken up Face before he answered. A small Thai man walked in, doctor's bag in his hand.

"Colonel Smith? I'm Doctor Lim," he said already looking at Face on the bed.

"Yes, thank you for coming, doctor," Hannibal nodded and closed the door.

"So, my patient - food poisoning?" the doctor confirmed as he took out his stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff from his bag and sat on the bed by Face.

"Yes. He's been sick for a couple of days, diarrhoea too. Can't keep anything down, even water," the colonel explained. Lim nodded and listened intently to Face's chest. He pinched the skin on the back of the limp hand before taking a blood pressure reading.

Face stirred as the cuff tightened around his arm, the room spinning sickeningly. "Oh god," he managed before jerking to the side and retching a little bile into the waiting trash can in Hannibal's hands.

"Your friend dehydrated, Colonel Smith," Doctor Lim said. Hannibal unfortunately knew this and nodded. "He need fluids, but if can't drink, then he need them intravenously in hospital. The food poisoning is mild and he should recover well."

"Okay, thank you," Hannibal nodded and took the form Lim scribbled on for the hospital.

"I will inform hospital of your arrival, if please fill in friend's insurance details and take with you."

"Thank you for your time," Hannibal said and showed the doctor out before turning back to Face. "Okay, baby, up you get," he said and helped Face upright. He pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead and waited until his lover opened his eyes.

"Where-?"

"Hospital, kid."

"Hhhmmm," Face mumbled sleepily and Hannibal tightened his grip around his lover's waist when Face's knees buckled. 

Hoisting an arm around his shoulders, Hannibal took a deep breath and half dragged, half carried Face out to their rental car.

~

"Yeah, he's fine, BA," Hannibal said into the phone. He could hear Murdock asking one question after another in the background and chuckled when BA barked at him to "Stop yer yappin' fool!"

After they'd arrived at the hospital, a team of nurses took Face from him and within fifteen minutes had the lieutenant hooked up to an IV and resting comfortably in a bed. His prognosis was good, and he was expected to be discharged the next day.

"We'll be home in the morning, no point in dragging Murdock over here, kid is asleep anyway," Hannibal carried on. "The doc said just severe dehydration because he was being sick so much. Apparently that happens a lot here."

Hannibal laughed at something BA grunted about only eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that his mama would send him from now on.

"Seriously though BA, Face is fine. Make sure Murdock knows that and we'll see you tomorrow," he finished and put the 'phone down just in time to see his lover watching him. "Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?" 

"Like shit," Face croaked and grimaced at the taste in his mouth. "Better than I did, though."

"I bet," Hannibal nodded, sliding a straw between the kid's lips. "Slowly," he reminded him. He'd seen enough of Face's vomit for a lifetime now.

The cool liquid soothed his abused throat and he smiled. "So, when can I get outta here, boss?"

Hannibal sat down and picked up a magazine. "Hopefully in the morning, kid, provided you're finished trying to turn inside out," he winced, pushing back the terrifying memories of feeling so helpless when his lover had been so, so sick.

Rubbing his belly, Face nodded, "Oh, I hope so... Remember, we promised Murdock we'd hire jet skis."

Hannibal's brow raised and he chuckled. Of course they had. "Maybe in a couple of days, before we leave, hey?"

Blinking slowly as sleep nearly caught up with him again, Face smiled and carefully reached up to touch his lover's fingers. Hannibal put the magazine down and turned his palm over, cupping Face's hand. "Besides, boss," Face whispered, "We still have to make love in the moonlight to the sounds of the sea."

Bringing Face's knuckles to his lips, Hannibal gently kissed them, "And that's definitely a date. You sleep, baby, I'll be right here."

"Okay, John. I love you," Face sighed as his eyes slid shut and Hannibal smiled.

"Love you too, Tem," he murmured and placed Face's hand back on the bed and settled in the chair with his magazine. They had four days left in Phuket, and as soon as Face had recovered enough, Hannibal was going to make sure they were the best damned four days R&R ever... Jet skiing and scuba diving with the guys. And for the man who owned his heart and soul, candlelight dinners and yes, definitely moonlight love making serenaded by the calming sounds of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fill for Tacosoup at Ateam_Inspire. (I paid a little homage to Ed Helms and his misfortune to have a serious case of food poisoning while filming HO2 in Thailand. Can't have been fun for him *at all* but the way he tells it on Graham Norton... LOL Poor guy. ANYway, I put Face in that predicament and this is what happened hehe....)


End file.
